The circle of Thieves
by speedydevil
Summary: We have to keep Harry save to the last battle, after that it is out of our hands. Dumbleore said. Harry 7th year. Choices and decisions, who do you trust?
1. Prologue

_A/N This is my first fanfic in English, I love the English language and that is reason I try to write in it. But it is very difficult to write in the language that isn't your own. So try to be nice. R/R please___

_Disclaimer, I own nothing but the plot and Anna. ___

**The circle of light******

_Prologue___

She looked the hooded figures around her she knew what was about to happen and felt a strange feeling of relief coming over her. This was what she trained for the past years.

"Come here," a cold voice said. She looked up at the Dark Lord and obeyed. 

"_Crucio_"

Knew she had fallen to the ground, but she did not want to feel it. She knew her body was in pain but she did not want to feel it, she knew she should be praying it to stop but she did not want to feel it. She knew that she would feel it any moment. She knew that if she thought she could not feel a thing, it would be bearable, if she could disconnect her soul from her body. After what was an eternity to her, he stopped.  

"Stand up and face me." She looked in his cold eyes. This was the moment she feared.

"Bring him here." 

A gap appeared in the circle of man and two masked men dragged an other masked man after them, he was fighting and yelling. She shot the sound out, she did not want to hear it, because it went straight to her soul. The Dark Lord took of the mask to reveal a young man, who looked scared to dead. She knew him, he had trained her thought her almost everything she knew. The Dark Lord took a long look at her and pointed at the young man. 

"_Avada Kedavra,_" she said almost as a whisper and he died. 

The Dark Lord smiled at her and beckoned her to him. 

"Give me your arm," he said and she obeyed. She had to feel the pain to remember who she was, so she never forgot what she did and how much she would hate herself. He put his wand on her arm and drew the Dark Mark, she felt a strange heat turning in to pain, the pain was everywhere and she knew he had her in his grip forever.

***

Dumbledore sat at his desk wondering what Lucius Malfoy wanted, Fudge requested that he had a meeting with Malfoy about a new student. He looked up from his thought when a knock on the door sounded.

"Enter," he called. Through the door came a blond man with a cold stare followed by a girl, all he could see was long black hair and a glimpse of the bluest eyes imaginable before she looked down again. Dumbledore felt power radiating from her but also something else, something he could not determine. Lucius Malfoy walked towards Dumbledore spoke coolly to him. 

"May I introduce Miss Xavier, I'm here on her behalf. As you might know Miss Xavier has been raised by her parents until a few years ago when her father died, he was unable to finish her magical education. That is why I've been training her, but unfortunately, she needs to do the official exams, which I cannot provide. I had no other choice than to ask you." Malfoy almost spat out. Dumbledore looked at Miss Xavier, he had heard of her, Donald Xavier was a very powerful wizard he always inclined to the dark side without exactly joining them. He had refused to let his daughter go to Hogwarts, he wanted to teach her him self. After that Dumbledore lost track of her until a few years ago, Donald Xavier had been one of Voldemort first deaths after his resurrection. Lucius Malfoy had thought his daughter from that point on. Dumbledore knew he had to get her out of Malfoy's influence before it was to late.  

"I think I can accommodate this, but I need to know at which level she is." Dumbledore said with a smile at the girl, Malfoy gave a dark look 

"A very high level, higher than most of your 7th years, so she won't need to follow all the classes."

 "I can't make an exception for one student." Dumbledore said with a frown. 

"Yes, but she will not be a student, she will live in Hogsmeade as the Ministry has allowed" said Malfoy while he pointed at a letter he had given Dumbledore. Dumbledore read the letter, and spoke calm but much cooler than he normally would have done. 

"I see you had a little chat with Fudge. I will accept miss Xavier but I will set out some rules." He looked at the girl she nodded.

"First you will need to do all the test that are given to the students." 

"Secondly you have to perform these test satisfactorily."

"Thirdly you will follow the rules set out for the students and will be punished if you disobey these rules."

"If you don't follow these three rules I can't let you take the exams. You will be allowed to use all facilities of the castle." Dumbledore kept his gaze at the girls the whole time, she looked very happy.

"I understand these rules and will follow them." She said.

"I expect you in my office tomorrow morning 8 o'clock so I can give you your schedule. Was this all Lucius?" Dumbledore said in a way that made clear that the interview was over. "Than I can start to make some arrangements for miss Xavier."

The two people left Dumbledore's office but not without a dead stare from one of them.


	2. Chapter 1 The return

**_Chapter 1, The return_****__**

Harry had the best summer of his life, he had spend his summer with Sirius and Remus. Sirius's name was cleared in the first week of Harry's sixth year and this was the first time they could spend the summer together. There had been only one problem, Sirius lived with Remus because he had no home yet, this meant that Harry had to stay at Remus house too. This made it a fun summer however, because put a not fully-grown up man together with a boy and a grumpy werewolf and you are bound to get some funny moments. Like a red haired werewolf chasing a big black dog. (Sirius put red hair dye in Remus's shampoo on the night of the full moon). Remus was very glad the school year was about to start, he would be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts again. Dumbledore convinced the Ministry and Remus that it would not be a problem. This meant that he would get some rest because even schoolchildren could not be as bad as Sirius. Sirius was on the constant look out for Voldemort and would be travelling the country. 

The summer was even better because half way through Harry had his birthday. He had the best birthday ever with al of his friends and what was more important he was 17 now. He became of age, what meant he could do magic when he wanted to, even in the holidays. He was also learning to Apparate, somewhere in this year he would take the exam and he would be able to go everywhere in the blink of an eye.

They had not met his friends in Diagon Alley this year because the day Ron and Hermione went it was a full moon. This made it impossible for Remus to go, Harry, and Sirius decided to stay home too. Therefore, he would meet his friends on the Hogwarts Express. Harry was about to start his final year at Hogwarts and he had mixed feelings, he was happy to be back with his friends but also knew this was the last year he would go to Hogwarts. He had to begin to think about the future, but first he was looking for his friends. Al of the sudden he heard somebody call his name, 

"Ron," he yelled and his red head friend walked to him followed by a smaller red head girl and a bushy haired girl. 

"How was your summer Harry, to bad you could not come to the Burrow" said Ron in one breath. Hermione shook her head, 

"Harry, how are you and how are Sirius and Remus?"

Harry started to tell all about the vacation and before they knew it, it was 10:58, Remus, and Sirius walked up to them to say good-bye. They had been talking to Mr and Mrs Weasley. 

Remus winked at Harry and said, "I'm going to miss you." 

"Yeah, for about a day." Harry replied. Sirius gave them all a hug, 

"You be careful don't do anything stupid this year," he said, "you have to set the right example your Headboy now." Harry scowled at Sirius while his friends looked at him in shock. At that moment, the whistle blown and they got on the train, quickly yelling good-bye to the people on the platform. Harry was swiped away by his friends to an empty compartment. 

"You made Headboy and you did not tell us," yelled Ron at which Hermione gave Ron an angry look. 

"Don't yell." A few people where looking who was yelling about Headboys.  

"Yes I'm Headboy, no I don't know why," he answered there unasked questions. Hermione looked at his chest 

"Where is your badge?" 

" Some where in my bag I don't know." Harry replied while looking at Hermione's badge which shined like she had polished it five minutes ago which was probably exactly what she did. 

"Why are you not wearing it, you should always wear it." "It is a big honour to become Headboy or Headgirl." She frowned at him. 

"I didn't ask to become Headboy," Harry replayed, "I still don't know why I became it." 

"Because your Harry potter," Ron said. 

"Yeah, but I do not think Dumbledore is impressed with that, he always chooses the best one not the most famous one." 

"You got very high grades last year didn't you?" Ginny asked. 

"Yeah, but I also got a lot of detention I was hard on my way to brake the detention record of my father and Sirius." 

" Your father was also Headboy, I think they wanted to give you some responsibility so you can't go running around like last year, beside you deserved it." Hermione ended of the discussion. 

She started to ask Harry about his vacation, he talked about the dye and other pranks Sirius played on Remus. They talked about Sirius mysterious girlfriend, they only knew she was an Auror. Hermione, Ron and Ginny talked about their vacation. Hermione had spent the biggest part of her vacation at the burrow being in love. She and Ron where a couple since Halloween last year, to great relive of every one. They were driving everybody crazy with their constant fights and their denial.

"Anyone for a game of Exploding Snap," Ron asked they all joined in the game. Before they knew it, it was already 4 o'clock and all of their friends had visited them.

"You know who has not paid a visit so far," Ron started to say, when a cold sneer sounded.

" Still here and they even made the Mudblood Headgirl." Ron sprung up while three people pulled him back. 

"Malfoy just leave." Harry said meanwhile restraining an angry Ron behind him. 

"And if I don't feel like it?" 

"Then I will take 10 points from Slytherin for swearing." Harry said coolly. 

"You can't Potty" Malfoy reacted "you're not allowed." Harry pulled out a silver badge and spit to Malfoy. 

"This says I can." "NOW LEAVE, before I make it an extra 10." and Harry shut the door before a flabbergasted Malfoy, Ron started to laugh.

"I wish I had a Muggle picture of that face." 

"A Muggle picture?" Ginny and Harry simultaneously asked. 

"Yeah that way he stays like that for ever." And the four of them laughed for the rest of the journey. 

Before they knew it was dark and they were arriving at Hogsmeade. As always Hagrid was shouting that, the first years should follow him. Harry tried to run to Hagrid but the crowed was too big. 

"How are you Hagrid?" he shouted above the noise. 

"Very good" Hagrid's voice boomed above everything. They walked towards the carriages Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny shared one. After a short ride, they were standing in the entry hall waiting to go in. Harry was rushed by emotions as he walked in the great hall looking at the starry ceiling. He knew this was his last start of year feast and Harry felt some sadness, the happiness of being with friends laughing about Malfoy was still there.

But above all he felt fear.


	3. Chapter 2 A feast

**_Chapter 2 A feast_****__**

Harry walked in to the Great Hall, the fear was still there. It was the fear of missing friends, people he knew. Since the 5th year, the group of students became smaller, the stronger lord Voldemort got, the more people suffered personal losses. Cedric had been the first, after that, the list grew. The first Gryffindor that died had been Collin Creevey. He died because one of his pictures had shown a group of Death Eaters without their masks. He had never been aware what the picture had shown, but they killed him anyway. But there were also a lot who lost family, Hermione's parents died almost two years ago after an attack of Death Eaters. Hermione had been at Hogwarts and she had been so devastated by the lost of her parents that she buried her self in books. She had not spoken to anyone in weeks, it had taken some very good persuasion from Ron and Harry that she still had something to live for to get her out of her depression. She seldom spoke about her parents now, but she had given her lost a place in her life. She had found a loving family in the Weasleys, who had taken her in like a daughter. 

Harry sat down beside Hermione and to his relief he saw every one of his classmates. Dean Tomas and Seamus Finnegan were talking to each other, Neville looked around with expectation. Harry looked up at the teacher's table, there were the same teachers as last year, except for Remus who gave a little nod to Harry. Hermione looked also up and let out her breath in surprise. 

"Harry, you didn't tell us that Professor Lupin would be teaching again."  

"He made me promise not to tell anybody, it had to be a surprise." 

"Look at Snape" Ron said softly "I think he is going to kill Remus."  Snape had indeed a very murders stare. 

A few minutes later Hagrid came in and not much later, the doors to the Great Hall opened, Professor McGonagall walked in with a group of first years. To Harry surprise the group was even smaller than it had been last year. The amount of students kept on decreasing. There were probably less Muggleborn wizards and witches accepted this year. Dumbledore want to keep those children save, or at least saver than when they would attend Hogwarts. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat at a stool. 

"First years, I will call your name, than you place the Sorting Hat on your head and will be sorted in to your houses." McGonagall said to the first years. After the Sorting Gryffindor had eight new students, Hufflepuff had also eight, Ravenclaw had six and Slytherin only four and all of them were girls. 

"Look at Snape, I think he's going to explode." Ron whispered to Harry. Snape was looking even more murders than minutes ago.

"I think that a lot of Slytherin parents kept their children home," Hermione said with a thoughtful gaze. Dumbledore stood up and asked for silence. 

"I welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts, I have a few notices. As usually the Forbidden Forest is out of bound for students. No magic is allowed in the corridors and between classes. All products of Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes are forbidden out side the common rooms." Dumbledore said with a smile while he looked towards Harry. 

"Damn, I wanted to see Malfoy as a Yellow Canary" Ron whispered to Harry. Harry smiled back 

"That can be arranged. I'll come up with an idea." Harry, Ron and Hermione had taken over roll of Marauders last year from the Weasley twins. Fred and George had their own joke shop in Diagon Alley, Harry had a 1/3 share in the shop. He had a constant supply of jokes, trying out the twin's new inventions, to the despair of most of the teachers and the complete Slytherin house. 

"Further nobody is allowed outside the school after sunset," Dumbledore went on "And those who find them selves outside without permission will face expulsion." Again Dumbledore looked towards the three friends. 

"It is like we are the only ones who ever leave the castle at night," Ron said sounding insulted." 

"Actually you are." Hermione replied. The three began to laugh, McGonagall send them a stern glare.

"I'm also happy to welcome back Remus Lupin as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. A small applause sounded especially from the Gryffindor table the other tables were rather reluctant most of the older students knew about the Remus being a werewolf.

"Some of you may remember Professor Lupin I can assure you everything is save and your parents are informed." Dumbledore said when the applause died. "So the last thing I have to say is to ask you to keep your eyes open for anything unusual if you see anything out of the ordinary report to a Professor or the Headgirl and boy." He gestured to Harry and Hermione.  

"After these words of a old man, we can finally eat," Dumbledore ended his speech. The plates filled magically with the most delicious food. Harry sighed while cutting his steak, 

"This I missed most, the food." Hermione looked up. 

"You missed the food?" 

"Yeah, have you ever tasted Sirius his cooking or for that matter Remus's? Sirius can't even fry an egg without destroying the kitchen and Remus has a taste for strange uneatable things, like snails." They all burst out in laughter. Harry felt relaxed and was enjoying the dinner with friends. After dinner they walked to wards the Gryffindor common room, when they heard Hermione's name. 

"Hermione, Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with you tomorrow morning 8 o'clock in his office the password is Canary Crème." McGonagall turned around before anyone could say a thing.

"I wonder what that is all about," Hermione said while looking at McGonagall's back. 

"I wonder why Dumbledore's password is Canary Crème," Ron added. "You don't think he likes them, picture Dumbledore as a giant canary" he continued. Harry pictured it and sniggered 

"That would be a funny sight."

It took Harry some time to fall asleep thinking about the coming year, his last year at Hogwarts. What would he do next year, he was torn between Auror and something in the Ministry of Magical Games and Sports. Perhaps he could even play Quidditch professional. He fell asleep dreaming about him playing for England and winning the world cup.

***

The next morning they sat at breakfast, while Ginny gave them their schedule 

"O good," Ron said sarcastic "We start with Double Potions and than Care of Magical Creatures. Just what I need whole day of Slytherin." Hermione had her face hidden behind a book and looked up at her watch.

 "Oh no, it is already five to eight, I've to run see you in Potions." She said while grabbing all her books and stuffing them in her bag. Hermione came to gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office    

"Canary Crème," she panted out of breath, the gargoyle jump aside and Hermione got up the stair, she knocked on the door. 

"Enter."

 Hermione opened the door and looked inside Dumbledore's office, she had been here before, the last time when they heard that Sirius innocence had been proven. In front of Dumbledore's desk were two chairs, one of them was occupied Hermione saw.

"Welcome Hermione, I asked you to come because I need your help," Dumbledore started while gesturing Hermione to the free chair. 

"May I introduce Anna Xavier, she will take her exams this year at Hogwarts." Hermione saw a nice looking young woman sitting in the chair, she gave Hermione a strong but pleasant handshake. 

"Hermione," she said with a strong friendly voice "how nice to meet you." Hermione liked her immediately.

"I want you to show Anna around the school, she has the same subjects as you have. So she can tag along with you at first." 

"She has been sorted in to Gryffindor Professor?"

"No, Anna will be an external student, she lives in Hogsmeade. She will only follow classes here and take the exams at the end of the year." 

"If you wait a few minutes outside, I will have an other word with Anna and than you can go to your classes." Hermione walked outside and closed the door, about 10 minutes later the door opened again. Anna came out still looking a little bit nervous but she was smiling. 

"Ok, off you go," Dumbledore said to them "What is you first class?" he asked.

"Potions, so we better hurry before Professor Snape gets angry." Hermione answered.

"Ah, I have a note for him explaining why you are late. We cannot have him taking points from Gryffindor in the first class." Dumbledore winked at them and closed his door. 

"So why are you not intern?" Hermione asked before she could restrain her self. 

"My guardian thought it would not be wise to be in constant influence of Dumbledore and friends. I have a nice house in Hogsmeade, but I would have rather stayed here." Anna spoke with a little bitterness in her voice.

"Who is your Guardian? " Hermione asked "It sounds you don't particular like him." 

"It is a stuck up, cold man, perhaps you know him, Lucius Malfoy?"

"Lucius Malfoy is your guardian? I don't think he's going to be happy with me escorting you. I'm kinda Muggleborn, I'm best friends with Harry Potter and the girlfriend of a Weasley."  Hermione said with a smile 

Anna smiled back, "This is going to be fun, I like it."

"We have to hurry, before Snape curses us to bits for being late," and they ran to the dungeons.  

***

Ron and Harry sat down at the back row, Hermione was not there yet. 

"I wonder what Dumbledore wanted, it have to be important or else Hermione would not want to miss her first class of the year." Ron hissed to Harry

At moment Snape entered the dungeon, Harry looked at him, he looked even more like a vampire than ever. Snape stood in front of the class picked out the seating arrangements and began calling names.  

"Hermione Granger," he said. "Miss Granger is not present? So, our perfect Headgirl, Miss Now It All is late. How funny, this will cost points." Snape smirked to Ron and Harry. 10 minutes and nine insults at the Gryffindor later Snape started his lesson.

"This year you will take your N.E.W.T's, I will give the information on the different potions N.E.W.T's you can take." At that moment Hermione entered the dungeon. Harry looked up at her and his heart skipped a beat. A nice girl walked besides Hermione in the room. She was wearing a very dark bleu dress it had a high neck line was fitted at the waist but after that it became very wide it ended right at the ground when she walked he could see beautiful black dragon hide shoes. Even though the dress covered everything Harry could see that the woman was very strong but feminine build. She had raven black hair tight in a braid that went to her waist. Her face had a pale ivory colour, with full red lips. However, that was not what draw the attention, it were her eyes, her eyes seem to be radiating power. He felt he could drown in them. If it had not been for those eye's she would have looked like a vampire.

"So, you decided to join us Miss Granger. And how nice of you to bring a friend."

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to give you this note," Hermione said with a friendly smile. Snape opened the letter, his face fell immediately.

"Ok Miss Granger sit down and Miss Xavier can sit next to you," Snape spat. Draco Malfoy put his hand up.

"I think miss Xavier can better sit next to me, Professor, we know each other." He said with his normal smirk.

"Sorry Mr. Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore requested that Miss Xavier would sit next to Miss granger. When you are settled I can go on with the class." Snape talked about the rest of the year and after an other long hour the class was finally dismissed. 

"Hi, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," Ron said while shaking her hand. "And this is Harry Potter."  

"My name is Anna Xavier" Anna replied, "It is an honour to meet you. I've heard a lot about you both." 

"Anna, I don't think father would appreciate it that you're talking to a Mudblood and a weasel." Said a cold sneering voice. They all turned around. 

"Get lost Malfoy, find somebody else to bother."  Hermione said softly.

"Sorry Granger, but Anna will be my responsibility." Draco spat back at her. 

"Draco, Dumbledore said that Hermione should show me around, I don't want any trouble on the first day." Anna said soothing.

"Malfoy, if you don't leave now, I will take five points from Slytherin for disobeying a Headboy," Harry said threatening. Draco and his bodyguards left scowling at the group. 

"I'll send father an owl, than I can show you around" Malfoy yelled at Anna before they turned the corner.   

"What did Malfoy mean when he said that he knows you," Harry asked when they where walking to the library. 

"Unfortunately, Lucius Malfoy is my guardian and I've spent the last few years at the Malfoy Manor." 

"Why is Malfoy your guardian?" Harry asked shyly. "I didn't know he was such a big-hearted man. Taking in lonely Girls." 

"Harry, that is not nice." Hermione whispered to him while elbowing him in his ribs. 

"Don't worry Hermione, I don't care as I told you they are stuck up people with way more money than is good for them. My mum died eighth years ago and my father raised me from that moment, I went to a Muggle school, but at the same time my father taught me al there is to know on magic. I think he didn't want me to leave. My father died a few years ago. The ministry needed a place for me and Lucius volunteered. I think he didn't want me to go to Hogwarts but unlucky for him this was the only place I could take my exams. So, that is why I'm here and I'm glad to be here." Anna stared at nothing for a moment while her thoughts went away.

_She was preparing for her fifteenth-birthday party. In two weeks she would be fifteen and she had a big party planned, all her friends would be there. The gift from her parents would be perfect, a beautiful golden ring. She was working in the attic to get some boxes with decoration. At that moment, she heard the doorbell.___

_" Dad, can you get that?"  She was getting down when she heard a scream.___

_" Dad are you all right?" she said while running downstairs. She entered the living room and her hart stopped, in front of her stood two masked and hooded man in black robes. Her parents lay on the ground, dead. She fell on her knees beside her mother ___

_"What did you do to them, you killed them." She could not stop crying. ___

_" I will take care of you, they could never raise you properly. Come with me and I can make you more powerful than you can ever imagine. You will be my princes." It was a cold voice that made her shiver. Then he pointed at her with something that looked remarkable like a piece of wood. ___

_"STUPIFIED" ___

_And everything went black._

"Are you all right?" Harry asked with concern in his voice. 

"Yeah, don't worry. I was just lost in my thought. At moments like this I really miss them but I will get over it." she said with a weak smile. For some strange reason Harry's mind went to his parents.

_"Did Lord Voldemort also kill her father_?" He just could not help feeling sorry for her. 


	4. Chapter 3 The beauty and beasts

**_Chapter 3, The beauty and the beasts_**

They gave a tour of the library, which Anna found very interesting to the horror of Ron. She and Hermione had a discussion about how they looked for books. Before they knew it, it was lunchtime, in the great hall several people were eating, a lot of them looked up wondering who Anna was. 

"Harry, you are very quiet today," Ron said to Harry while they were eating. Harry sat gazing at Anna and Hermione. 

"HARRY, wake up and put those eye's back in," Ron yelled. Harry startled and fell backwards on the ground. Ron looked down on Harry and chuckled

"Young love, how nice." Harry became scarlet in seconds and if a stare could kill Ron would have been reduced to ashes.

"Boy's," Hermione muttered while returning to Anna. The girls had liked each other immediately they loved same things, at this moment they were discussing the use of a study guide for taking N.E.W.T.'s.

"Hey Harry, have you thought about how you are going to get Malfoy," Ron whispered to Harry making sure nobody heard him.

"I will tell you later, when nobody can hear us." He whispered back. After lunch they walked to Hagrid's hut, the Slytherin were already present. Malfoy as always with a smirk on his face like he owned the place. Harry felt like punching him out right here, but the revenge he had in mind would be far more satisfying. 

"What do you think we'll be studying this year?" a very scared Neville said. At that moment Hagrid came walking out of the forest, he had some familiar crates in his hands. It were the crates that had hold a lot of terrible creatures, like the Blast-Ended Skrewts. 

"Come all round me." Hagrid boomed to the class, they walked towards the crates very reluctant.

"I've a treat fer yer." Ron looked in the crates, screamed and almost fainted. 

"Ron are you all right," Hermione asked while she put her arms around Ron to keep him on his feet. 

"Spiders" Ron said with a very white face. Harry looked in the crate and saw creatures that greatly resembled spiders, but when he took a better look it had not 8 but 10 legs. It also had the most beautiful fur, it changed from black, to a deep bleu, to a light baby bleu. The creatures were absolutely not scary Harry thought, but Ron was scared to dead of everything that only looked scarcely like a spider.

"These are Silking Arogfly's, they are known for their silk production. It is the softest material in the world, but also the strongest. They say a coat made of their silk can stop anything." 

"If they are so great, why have we never heard of them?" Draco asked with a confidant smug on his face.  

"Normally only the giants are allowed to breed with them, because they tend to make strong webs which can cover a house in minutes. The giants use them to make cloths from. This are young one's we will be raising the next couple of weeks. They are not big enough to cause any damage to houses, but don't upset them they are able to web you in and it may take me several hours to free you."

"Great, if it aren't fangs, than it are webs" Draco muttered under his breath. Harry, Anna and Hermione had great times, the Arogfly's turned out to be very nice creatures. They wanted to be pet, and began to hum, which gave everybody a pleasant feeling. Anna, who had heard about Hagrid's love for danger creatures, spoke softly to Hermione.

"Why were you so scared for the animal's Hagrid would bring, I find them positively cute." 

"You call this cute?" Ron yelled he had the worst lesson ever. It turned out that the Arogfly's were attracted to scared people and Ron was mortally afraid of them, so he had to ward of several of them. Harry sat on the grass petting his Arogfly, it was humming peacefully while he looked at the class. Draco was feeding his one, he had a look on his face like he was enjoying it, but didn't want to admit it. Grabbe and Goyle had a more difficult time. Their Arogfly's didn't like them, they tied them together and took of for Ron to Ron's despair. Hagrid spend the rest of the lesson trying to get Grabbe and Goyle free.

Anna and Hermione had an enjoyable lesson, they talked about the things happening around them, who the students were how Hermione thought about them. Harry looked up at the new girl. He knew he was falling in love with her even Cho had not enchanted him like Anna did. All of the sudden he was roughly woken up out of his thoughts by a hit at the back of his head. 

"Once again Harry put those eyes back in your head. The lesson is over, come I want to leave as soon as possible" a still very white and scared looking Ron said.

Ron and Harry walked up to the castle when their names were called. 

"Ron, Harry wait for me. Why didn't you wait for me?" Hermione panted, she had run from Hagrid's hut. 

"We toughed you would walk with Anna" Ron replied. He and Harry looked around Anna was not with Hermione.

"Where did you leave Anna" Ron asked. 

"She had to go home, she asked me to say good-bye. And she sees us tomorrow." Hermione was still a little out of breath. 

"To bad she won't join us for dinner." Ron added. Harry has not said much at all, he found it strange she would leave before dinner.

"Did she say why she was leaving before dinner?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, she had to meet Malfoy, he doesn't trust Dumbledore and he want to know how her first day was." Hermione replied. Harry fell his heart drop he scowled inwardly. 

_Don__'__t forget who she is, don__'__t forget who her guardian is _Harry said to him self. _Don't go round falling in love with her that will be danger to us both._  He knew Lucius Malfoy would kill her without second thoughts if she would fall in love with Harry. And on the other side she could also betray him, he didn't know anything about her. Harry followed his friends to the common room to start his potion homework.

***

 Anna took her Portkey out of her backpack. She saw Hermione ran after the two boys, but she needed to speak with the Dark Lord, before Draco's owl would reach his father. She activated it with one stroke of her wand, she landed in her living room, she put down her bag and got upstairs. First she took a long hot shower. She had tried to forget those green eyes all day, but she couldn't, she just could not forget those eyes. She had drowned in them. This was a very bad idea, she could not fall in love with him, she had a job to do.

She dried her hair with a useful little spell. She was glad Malfoy had made sure she could use magic in her house. She put on her Death Eater robes and Disapparated to The Snakepit, as she called it in her mind. The Dark Lord had created a hide out in a cave somewhere in the mountains not that far from Hogwarts. There were only two ways to get inside, by Apparating in a special Apparation chamber or by walking on foot. She Apparated in the middle of the room, at that moment two guards pointed their wants at her. 

"Show your arm," one of them said. Anna lowered her hood and pulled up her sleeve.

"Can I go through, I have to speak with the Lord now." She said with an arrogant voice. Both men had recognised her.

"Of course Milady, you can walk right trough, he is in his war room." The taller of the two guards said slavish. Anna paid no more attention to the man and walked to the war room. This was a big circular room, in the middle stood a table, which could show any country Voldemort wanted to see. It also showed where the Death Eaters had attacked and how many people had died. The room was mainly used to give instruction to the individual Death Eaters about special assignment. Anna had witnessed it several times always in the background, she knew he saw her almost as his daughter, as his ace in the war he started. 

"Princess, how nice of you to join us." The cold voice spoke. She saw him standing in the corner, his eyes at a big glass sphere suspended in the air. Beside him stood a very confident looking Lucius Malfoy. 

"Our friend Lucius here tells me you have made some new friends. Tell me about it." Voldemort continued. Anna looked at him right in his eyes. She wasn't scared of him, which gave here a feeling of power, she could look him in the eyes with out fear.

"The Mudblood lover toughed it would be wise to let a Mudblood show me around. That little friend of Potter." Anna said calm. "This is the perfect opportunity to watch him closely to find out how he is protected." She saw Malfoy's smirk disappearing. 

"You told my son off in front of them. You rather hang out with dirt, than with true Slytherin Milady." He spoke softly but very arrogantly. Anna knew she had a much better argument then Malfoy.

"By hanging out with dirt I can find the reason why that dirt is still on this planet. I tend to have fun with mister Potter, than the blow will be even harder, when I deliver him to you, Milord." Anna staid calm, she knew that Voldemort was impressed by her lack of emotions.

"How much fun are you on planning to have with him, Princess?" Voldemort asked again. 

"I don't know yet, it depends how good of a kisser he is." A small sarcastic smile lingered on her lips. "Don't worry Milord, I will have his heart and give it to you."

"I'm impressed Princess, you toughed it through." Voldemort said. "You are free to leave, I don't know how much the Muggle lover watches you, but we must not raise suspicion."

"Thank you Milord." Anna Disapparated from the spot back to her house. Voldemort had made the protection so, that getting out was so much simpler than getting in. Anna felt anxious her job had become more difficult than she had ever imagined. Her heart told her she loved him, her mind told her that she couldn't love him, because she would get hurt. She took another long shower, wanting to wash of her anxiety, still thinking about what had happened she went to bed.

_ I need to talk to The Thieve about it, he knows what I should do_. Anna felt slowly some peace coming over her. _The Thieve will know what to do._    


	5. Chapter 4 Canaries and Patronus

**_Chapter 4, Canaries and Patronus _**

The three friends were on their way from the Great Hall to the Gryffindortower after dinner, they were discussing their day.

"I think Care of Magical Creatures is going to be fun this year." Hermione said ignoring the noises Ron made. "I'm glad Hagrid has finally found some animals we can enjoy."

"Enjoy? They are almost worst than the Blast Ended Skrewts. Did you see how they attacked me, all of them?" Ron looked absolutely appalled by Hermione's words, which made Harry laugh.

"They are cute little animals and they wouldn't hurt a fly. They wanted to make you feel better Ron." Harry chuckled. Ron shook his head.

"They attacked me and they are not nice creatures." Ron muttered under his breath. Harry felt a little bit sorry for his friend, Hermione apparently felt the same because she put her arm through Ron's.

"Don't worry Ron we will help you next lesson." She said while they walked to the Fat Lady.

"Dream catcher" Harry said to the Fat Lady who swung open after a friendly smile. 

"Go in my dears." And that was what they did, they started their Potions homework. They needed to choose a potion they would make for their final exam this year. How more difficult the potion was the higher the maximum score you could get. They had spent the whole summer researching potions to decide which potion they would make. Harry already knew, he had chosen a difficult Healing Potion, it was used to counteract the effects of many form of torture like the Cruciatus curse. Ron had also chosen a rather difficult potion to Harry's surprise. Harry had not said a word when Ron chose a Tracking Potion, but he was impressed by Ron, Hermione had a good influence on him. If they did their potion perfect they would both get 110 %. Hermione on the other hand had not made a decision yet. 

"Which potion do you think I should choose I could do the Obedience Potion which I can do easily but that is only worth 120 % or I do the Powercontainment Potion which is worth 150 %." Hermione asked both boys. 

"Which potion do you really want to do Hermione" Ron asked looking up from his potion book.

"I would love to make the Wolfsbane potion but it is not listed so I don't know how many points I would get for it." Hermione answered looking a little bit flustered. 

"You could ask Professor McGonagall if you can do that potion. Or you could always ask Snape." Ron said with a laugh Harry knew Snape would not like it if Hermione came asking about the Wolfsbane-potion. Harry decided he had done enough Potions for the day.

"Hey Ron do you want to play a game of chess. Than we can discus our little Canary problem." Harry said while he put his books aside, Ron looked up and followed suit. Hermione looked at her friends.

"Which Canary problem? What are you going to do?" She asked her face said that she rather not hear it.

" We want to take some revenge on Malfoy. Ron wanted to see him in yellow feathers. And I told him I could arrange that." Harry said after a quick glance around the common room to make sure nobody was listening. Hermione shook her head but leaned in eagerly to listen.

"First we need to decide how we are going to do it I think the Great Hall will be the perfect place." Harry started.

"No way Harry, you know what Dumbledore said no Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes outside the common rooms." Hermione said looking worried. 

"Don't worry technical speaking this isn't a Wizard Wheezes, they haven't market it yet." Harry replied while he pulled out a big bottle, it contained a clear liquid.

"What is it?" Ron asked "and why isn't it not on the market."

"This my friends is L'eau de Canari and we are going to test it. Your brothers requested thorough testing on for instant Slytherin or Professor Snape." Harry said with a laugh.

"L'eau de Canari?" Ron asked with raised eyebrows, "does it do the same as Canary Crèmes?" 

"Yes, your brothers discovered a small problem with their Canary Crèmes. Almost everybody recognizes them and that means nobody buys them anymore, so they decided to market it this way." Harry gestured to the bottle "just a few drops in anything and poof instant Canary." Both Hermione and Ron could no longer contain their laughter. 

"Imagine what we can do with this" Ron said in awe "they won't know what hit them."

"I tried it in the vacation on Remus and Sirius, they searched the whole house for Canary Crèmes they were sure they didn't eat any Crèmes I think they still don't know how it could happen." Harry said still smiling.

"So you think we are allowed to use this?" Hermione asked sounding a little unsure.

"Yes it isn't a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, so we can use it outside the common room and we are allowed to pull pranks on other students remember." Harry said revering to their fifth year. In that year they discovered, or rather Hermione discovered a small rule in the _Hogwarts book of rules_. That book had become Hermione's favourite book, it contained all the rules students needed to follow. The rule Hermione found was a rule on pranks.  

_Rule 408, Tricks and pranks_

_A student is allowed to pull a prank or trick on an other student or a member of staff. The following rules must be respected._

_1. __The prank or trick must not cause any permanent damage to the victim, including death._

_2. __The prank or trick must not cause any permanent damage to property other then that of the perpetrator._

_3. __The prank or trick must end within 5 days, the perpetrator must provide antidotes if needed._

_4. __The prank or trick must not influence the teachings in this school._

_5. __The perpetrator is responsible for cleaning up any residue of the prank or trick. _

_Individual tricks and pranks can be forbidden, requests have to be accepted by the Headmaster_

Hermione found good use for the book. if you know all the rules it is easer to find loopholes so you can be a good prefect by always following the rules but at the same time having fun she said.

"So we can do this." Ron started, Harry put up his hand to silence him two second years came walking to them.

"Hermione, can you help us with our potion assignment? None of us understands any of it." The young girl asked, Hermione was used to it they always asked her for help. 

"I will help you when I am finished here, Rose." Hermione answered the two girls, they both looked relieved and walked away.

"They really like you, do you know that Hermione?" Ron said proud. "But further with the task ahead, how are we going to do it."

"Very simple," Harry replied with a smile "we are going to spike the Slytherin pumpkin juice."

"But if they see one of them change they won't drink or eat any more?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry the twins have toughed about that there is a time delay, it takes the body about 2 minutes to completely absorb it and they won't know were it came from they will go and look for the Crèmes so the pumpkin juice will not be suspected immediately." Harry explained. "Ron and I will do it Friday evening, you have to make sure nobody finds out were we went."

"Ok, you leave Hermione. Go and help your little friends." Ron said after Hermione kept looking at her watch and the group of seconds years in the corner. Hermione left the table immediately and Ron picked up the bottle. 

"That must be enough for the whole house," Ron said "does it have any taste?" 

"It tastes sweet and a little bit like vanilla," Harry said "I tried it when I got the first sample."

"How many things have the twins send you to try?" Ron asked curious.

"A whole box full of new inventions I'll show you later." Harry said. "But first we need to plan, we will go to the kitchen before dinner on Friday and just wait for the fun to start. And no lets concentrate at this game of chess I feel lucky tonight."  an hour and four lost games later Harry gave up. 

"I just can't beat you, but one day you will loose I promise, you will loose." Harry said, his finger pointed at Ron's chest. "You just wait."

***

The next days went by swiftly before they knew it, it was Thursday their first Defence lesson. They were the first ones and took seats in front of the class, they talked as they sat waiting for Remus.

"What kind of a teacher is Professor Lupin, Lucius was very angry when he heard he would be teaching, I know he is a werewolf." Anna said softly, Anna had become a sort of friend, she and Hermione got along very good and the two of them talked a lot about everything. Harry suspected that Hermione liked the idea of having a female friend, she had good contact with Ginny but Ginny was more like a younger sister. 

"Remus is cool, he is one of the best Defence teachers we ever had." Harry said enthusiastically

"Thank you Harry, I'm glad I'm cool," a soft voice said from the door. "but it would be better if you called me Professor Lupin when we are in class." The four friends looked up to the door. In front of the door stood Remus he was dressed in dark blue robes, he looked very young as he stood there in the door laughing at Harry. Harry was happy that Remus looked that young it didn't happen to often that the young side of Remus came out in front of strangers.

"You must be Anna." he said to Anna offering his hand. "I heard you are a good student. I hope you will do well in today's lesson." After those words he looked around, the room was slowly filling with students, Gryffindor had these classes together with Ravenclaw.

"Please sit down," he started the lesson after he closed the door after the last student he began with reading out the names.

"I know that all most all of you remember who I am and why I left the last time. I imagine you have some questions about that. I think it will be wise if I explain something about it. First of all, I will be absolutely safe, I use the Wolfsbane potion, I understand you all learned about it two years ago." Remus sat on his desk looking at his students.  "Professor Snape or Professor Dumbledore will be there when I drink the potion so I can't forget it. I also will be locked in my office. If there are any questions please ask them, I want to be sure that you feel safe." Nobody dared to ask anything, until Harry realised something.

"Eh Professor who will be replacing you on the days of the full moon?" Harry asked afraid of what the answer would be.

"Professors Snape, Flitwick and McGonagall will take over those classes. I don't precisely know if you will have classes the day after the full moon. But I do know that Professor Snape won't substitute this class, he has first year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw at this hour." He answered with a smile, he gave a small wink to Harry before he walked to the board

"If there are anymore questions don't be afraid to ask them." he looked at the class nobody reacted. "This year I will be teaching you al kinds of shielding. I know you already learned some but the most difficult ones are left for me to teach. We will begin with the Patronus. What does the Patronus do?" Remus looked at the class, Harry noticed all the hands had gone up in the air, it was expected from this class. Last year the school had been under attack from the Dementors, those who could conjure a Patronus were asked to help with the defence. The Dementors were defeated when all the Patronus from the staff and a few students were combined. Ginny, Ron and Hermione had learned to conjure their Patronus when they first heard of the escape of the Dementors.   

"Ok Terry would you please tell the class what it is." Remus pointed at Terry Boot.

"A Patronus is a guardian which can act like a shield. It is a projection of your happiest, most positive feeling." Terry answered.

"Very good, where do you use the Patronus for?" Remus asked again all the hands shot up in the air. "Seamus would you please answer this question."

"It is mainly used to drive Dementors away." Seamus answered.

"Almost correct  Seamus but there is a group of things it can be used against not only Dementors. Does any one what that is?" Harry knew the answer and put his hand up so did Hermione and Ron a few Ravenclaws too and to Harry's surprise Neville. Even tough Neville had become a reasonable good wizard, he was above average all of his classes except Potions, he still didn't like to answer questions. 

"Neville?" Remus looked friendly at Neville. 

"A Patronus  is used against everything that is based on negative feelings. Curses and creatures. It doesn't work on Potions because they work from inside out" Neville said softly

"Very good Neville." Neville looked like he was going to burst with proud.

"Who knows what shape the Patronus takes?" Harry put up his hand again, this time Remus pointed to him.

"The form is deferent for each person, it is always somebody of something that is of great influence on your live, it can be your parent or your lover. It doesn't change, so it can be that today it doesn't make sense but one day you might know what it stands for."

"Very good Harry. I will now demonstrate the Patronus."

"_Expecto Patronum_," a sliver stag and a big silver dog shot out of the wand and started to walk in front of Remus. Harry was very surprised, Remus had both Prongs and Padfood to protect him. Behind him he heard some whispering

"There are two and why does he have a Grim as Patronus?" it was Terry talking to his  friend. Harry looked at Ron and both of them started laughing. Remus looked a little annoyed at the two boys.

"Please tell me what is so funny about my Patronus that you have to laugh." He said sternly. Harry tried to stop laughing but couldn't.

"Terry wondered why there were two and why one was a Grim. I found that funny revering to cute little Padfood as a Grim." Harry looked at Remus, Remus knew the story of  Harry's first few encounters with Padfood. He also started to laugh.

"I'm sorry Terry, your question is very logical. I'll explain. My Patronus consist of two animals because they represent two of my best friends, they had very big influence in my life. And the reason Harry laughed was, because although he looks like a Grim Padfood is not a Grim and Harry once also made that mistake." 

" He is no Grim, he is merely an ex-convict by the name Sirius Black." Ron muttered under his breath. Remus's keen hearing heard Ron muttering. 

"Ron would you repeat your comment out loud." Remus looked very annoyed now. 

"I said that it was only an ex convict by the name Sirius Black." Ron said still smiling. The class looked at Professor Lupin in shock.

"Yeah I know Sirius Black and he happens to be part of my Patronus. But we are not going to discus why. Ok let's go on with the lesson. today we are going to practice the spell and focusing on a happy thought. I would not worry if you can't do the spell. it is very hard to find the right emotion and concentrating on that. But we will try." Remus said looking at the class, Harry looked around he wondered who would be able to do it. 

"I know there are a few of you who have done this before." Remus smiled at Harry Ron and Hermione. "I want those of you who can create a Patronus to step forward and show the class your Patronus." To Harry's surprise the three of them were not the only ones, Lisa Turpin a Ravenclaw girl also stepped forward. She had not been able to do it last year. But than again a lot of students had started to learn certain spells on their own.

"Ok we will start with Ron if you will conjure your Patronus and explain to use why it is that form." Remus pointed at a free space he had made for this purpose.

"_Expecto Patronum_" Ron yelled and out of his wand came a bird it flew in front of him it was a beautiful dove. It stayed there for a few seconds before disappearing again. Harry knew Ron's happy toughed was the first kiss he and Hermione shared. The class applauded and Ron became red.

"Ron, what can you tell us about your Patronus?" Remus asked

"Nothing, I do not know why it takes on this form. I have been thinking about it all year but I haven't found the answer yet." Ron said still a little red. Remus nodded.

"Don't worry one day you will know why it takes on this form. Ok Lisa you are next."

Lisa's Patronus turned out to be an eagle she told it was because the eagle was the house mascot of Ravenclaw and that Ravenclaw was her home and her life. Hermoine's Patronus made the whole class laugh, Ron and Harry already knew what it was and had teased her repeatedly with it. 

"Why is your Patronus Hogwarts castle Hermione" Remus asked surprised. 

"I think because it stands for everything I want to become it will always be a special place for me in my heart." Hermione replied after the laughter died down. Finally it was Harry's turn he summoned his happiest toughed: the day he heard Sirius had been cleared and Harry could live with him.

"_Expecto Patronum_" Harry spoke softly a beautiful silver stag appeared Harry put his hand up the stag walked to him he could almost caress it. Harry felt the love for the stag, and then it disappeared. the whole class was silent. 

"That was awesome" Dean said in awe. "But why do you have the same stag as Professor Lupin has?" 

"The stag is my father who was an Animagus. He was also a friend of Professor Lupin." Harry replied softly. Remus looked at Harry nodded to him.

"You can sit down the rest will start practicing and if they need some help you can help." Remus said and he walked between the benches giving the students some help. Harry walked to Neville 

"How are you doing?" He asked the boy. Neville looked relaxed.

"I really going to like this lesson look I can do this spell" Neville said sounding very happy.

"_Expecto Patronum_" Neville bellowed, out of his wand shot a whisk of silver smoke. Harry was really impressed there were not many people who could do it the first time. 

"I'm very impressed Neville." Harry said 

"I am too Neville, but I expected you to do well," Remus stood behind Harry, "your parents were very good at this too." Neville looked at Remus surprised.

"You knew my parents?" He asked, his eyes big as saucers. 

"Yeah, I knew your mother very good and your father too. Stay after class and I can tell you about them, Harry if you want to stay you may, I think you will like the stories too." Remus said before he walked to the front of the class. 

"The class is nearly over, your homework will be to write about what you expect your Patronus will look like, if you have now idea then you can write about your parents Patronus." Remus looked around while the class slowly emptied. 

"Harry, are you coming?" Ron asked from the door.

"No I want talk to Remus." Harry looked at Remus, who shook his finger at Harry.

"I toughed I told you to call me Professor Lupin when we were in class," he laughed when Ron shook his head and left the classroom, "now you are allowed to call me Remus" he added.

"Come sit down and I will tell you about your parents. Neville what do you know about your parents?" Remus called a house elf and ordered some lunch when the three sat down.

"I know not much about the time they spent on school, my grandmother don't like talking about my parents."  Neville replied.

"I will tell you both the story of when I first met them. It was the first time I would go with the Hogwarts Express, I was very nerves to get on the train. I did not know what I could expect, if I could make any friends and what house I would get into. I found an empty compartment and sat down, after five minutes two boys who could have been brothers were ushered in to the compartment by a beautiful girl, a little bit older than me.  She introduced her self and the boys, told me to keep an eye on them and left to go sit by her friends. That was the first time I met Sirius, James and your mother, Neville." Harry looked in shock at Remus.

'Why did Neville's mother ask you to keep an eye on my father, where did they know each other from?" Harry asked surprised.      

"Neville's mum and your dad were cousins, they practical grew up together." Remus smiled at the boys. 

"But that means Neville and I are related." Harry sounded surprised. 

"Yes Neville's mum is the closest relative you have on your fathers side. We didn't tell you because of the situation it is safer that not everybody knows who your Wizarding relatives are" 

"That's cool Neville, we are second cousins or something like that." Harry said very proud, Neville looked in shock.

"Harry did Sirius ever talk about Poison Ivy or Phoenix?" Remus asked Harry, Harry shook his head. 

"Why would he talk about poison ivy?" he replied.       

"Let me explain. Neville, you have your gift for plants from your mother, she was the best Herbology student to ever walk the Hogwarts halls. Everybody expected her to become the next Herbology teacher here. Her nickname was Poison Ivy curtsey of Sirius Black." Remus smiled at the boy.

"My parents knew Sirius Black?" Neville asked surprised. 

"Yeah, Sirius Black and James Potter grew up together, both living in Godrics Hollow, your mother also lived there. They were the only Wizarding children in town so they played together a lot. Your mother and Sirius were like water and fire. They loved each other like siblings would, but at the same time they could not stand each other. If your mother lost her temper Sirius would be covered in poison ivy, hence the nickname Poison Ivy."

"Your mother has always been the one of the very few girls in Hogwarts that could withstand Sirius charms." Remus laughed. "I think the other one was Harry's mother." Harry watched Neville from the corner of his eyes, Neville looked curious, eager to know everything, Harry felt sorry for the boy he knew nothing about his parents, even though his family raised him.

"What was my mother like?" Neville asked.

"Your mother was very smart, always top of her class, she was an excellent flyer, Chaser on the Gryffindor team. But she also was very bossy, she could scare anybody, even Sirius. We were very surprised that she fell in love with your father, he was the complete opposite of your mother." Remus answered.

"Your father was also a good student his specialty was Defence Against the Dark Arts and Astrology, your father just loved the stars. You unfortunately inherent his Potion skills, your father just could not do Potions no matter how hard he tried. He was also very shy, silent and unfortunately very clumsy. But once you got to know him, he was the best friend you could have, always helping people, all the girls adored him and the boys liked him because he was so easy going. It was in their 6th year we found out Phoenix had a major crush on Frank, Neville's mum and dad." Remus added after Harry gave a question look.

"Sirius and James teased her merciless for two months, Frank didn't notice anything until they put some banners in the Great Hall which said Phoenix and Frank forever. Phoenix was so angry she hung Sirius and James from their brooms with poison ivy, they spent two days in the hospital covered with one of the nastiest rashes I have ever seen." 

"Oh, this is nice some blackmail material about Sirius." Harry said while he drank his tea.

"Yeah, he hate it when you remind him of it. Phoenix finally asked Frank out after that and the rest is history. It turned out that your mother made your father less shy and your father made your mother more easygoing, they were perfect for each other. You look like your father and also have his character." Remus said to Neville Harry was thinking about something.

"Remus you said you expected Neville to do good with the Patronus, because his parents could do them." Harry asked, Neville nodded questioning.

"Both Neville's mum and dad could produce very powerful Patronus, Frank's was a starry sky and Phoenix had poison ivy. So I expected Neville to do well on this too."

"What were my parents Patronus's?" Harry asked curious he wanted to know what they were.

"Your father had Moony and Padfood, just like Sirius had Moony and Prongs." Remus replied a toughed full glaze on his face. A question came to Harry's mind one that had been there since the first time he had seen Remus Patronus. 

"Why is Wormtail not part of the Patronus? " Harry asked Remus softly.

"We wondered that too when we first did it. Peter's Patronus contained only Wormtail, we toughed it was because he was not as powerful as Prongs, Padfood and Moony, now I know it was because Wormtail would never have protected us." A very sad look came over Remus face it made him look so much older than he was. Neville looked blank to the two in front of him, he looked like he knew something was going on, something he was not part of. 

"Who are these people you're talking about, in class you also talked about Padfood." Neville asked quietly, he sounded like he didn't want to interrupt.

"Padfood is the nickname of my godfather, Sirius Black, Prongs was my father's nickname and Moony was Remus's nickname. Wormtail is the nickname of Peter Pettigrew who as you probably know was an Animagus rat." Harry said the last part with disgust in his voice. 

"I'm sorry" Neville looked really sorry for Harry.

"Don't worry, I can talk about it now, I spend a whole summer talking about my family. But I still wonder what my mum's Patronus is." Harry said he put his hand on Neville's shoulder.

"We found your mums Patronus very funny, just like you laughed at Hermione's, I was so surprised when I saw hers, because she is not first person I know with Hogwarts as there Patronus." Remus said laughing, "your mother had also Hogwarts as Patronus." Harry's mouth dropped 

"You mean Hermione and my mum have the same Patronus, you're kidding." Harry said still very surprised.

"Yes, I think it has something to do with being Muggleborn, Hogwarts is very important for Muggleborn wizards and witches." Remus replied he picked up a sandwich from the plate in front of him. "Come you must eat something you have lessons in half an hour. What is your afternoon class?"

"We have our extra classes," Harry replied, the 7th years had some extra classes like duelling, flying and Apparating. "Today we have flying, Madam Hooch asked me to help her with the class, in four weeks time we can get our Flying licence." Neville became very white. 

"I almost forgot, I really don't think I'm going to survive this afternoon." Neville said depressed.

"Don't worry, Neville think about it, your mother was a chaser, you must be able to stay up on the broom." Harry said with a smile, "You just wait, you are going to do fine. But we need to go now I need to pick up my broom," Harry said "Remus thanks for lunch and we will talk again, I need to get some nice things to tease Padfood with."

"If any of you wants to talk about your parents you can come to me." Remus said while they left the classroom. 

"We will," Neville replied when the two of them rounded the corner.


	6. Chapter 5 Flying and canaries

**_Chapter 5, Flying and canaries_**

Harry and Neville hurried to the Gryffindor tower to pick up Harry's broom and they walked to the Quidditch stadium, the rest of the 7th years were already there. 

"Ah, there are the last two I can start now, I have asked 2 students from each house to help me." Madam Hooch said, while Neville and Harry stood by the rest of the Gryffindors. 

"Did you have a nice conversation with Remus?" Ron whispered, Ron had his Nimbus 2003 in his hands. He got the broom for his last birthday from all his friends and family, it was his most priced possessions. He needed the broom because he is the Gryffindor Keeper. 

"Yeah, it was very informative, I'll tell you later." Harry whispered back. Madam Hooch gave them a stern look and pointed to the brooms.

"Those without a broom can pick one of the school brooms. After that you go stand by the rest of your house." She said, she walked to Harry and Ron

"If you would please stand there, this will be relative easy for you. You have only 5 people who are not on the Quidditch team, so I want you to keep your eyes on Neville." It had not been a surprise that Ginny, Dean and Seamus had made the team last year, they were all Quidditch crazy. But to everybody's surprise Lavender also decided to try out and she turned out to be very good.   

"Gryffindor here please," Harry yelled, all nine of them stood around him. "Ok you three," he pointed to Dean Seamus and Lavender, "if you would help us I would be grateful. I think it a good idea if each takes somebody to help and see how far we can get." The four others quickly choose somebody, Harry had already expected that he would get Neville, but he wanted it. He knew Neville wasn't as bad as everybody including him self toughed. At that moment madam Hooch came to Harry. 

"Harry, would you mind to help Anna, because you have the smallest group to teach, so if you want her in your group I would be very happy." Harry nodded and welcomed Anna.

"I'll let Ron work with you, I know Hermione is not a bad flyer and doesn't need much help, so Ron will help you." He said while he pointed to Hermione, who was already up in the air. Harry walked to Neville. 

"So lets see if we can get a view of those flying genes from your mother." Neville smiled rather nervously, his knuckles were white. 

"First take this position," Harry showed Neville how to hold the broom. 

"Ok say up, I will stay beside you to make sure that you can get back to the ground." It turned out Neville was indeed not as bad as everybody expected, he was able to sit safely and fly several rounds before touching down. And all this without falling once the whole lesson. Anna had been an other problem whole together, it turned out she was terrified of heights. The soon the broom got more than three feet of the ground she started shaking, no matter what they tried she refused to go any higher. The rest of the Gryffindor had no problem with flying, Harry was very confident that they all would get there licence, Anna needed to practice a little more.

"Anna, why are you so afraid?" Hermione asked her, the three friends and Anna walked back to the castle.

"I always have been afraid of heights ever since I fell down a tree. My parents never let me near a broom, this was only the third time I sat on a broom. Draco tried to teach me how to fly the first summer I was with them, but I was just too afraid."

"What time will you leave tonight? Do you have time to do your homework with us tonight?" Harry looked at Anna, she was still very white. 

"I will ask a professor to escort me tonight, so I can study with you." Anna replied, she slowly got some colour in her face again. That night Harry watched Anna, he was torn and he wanted to deny his feelings. He knew liked her very much, if he looked in his heart he had to admit that he probably was in love with her. But he wanted to know more about her before he would allow her to get close to him.

The evening went by very quickly and before they knew it, it was 9 o'clock the time Anna would be escorted by a teacher. Hermione, Ron and Harry decided to escort her to the Entry Hall. To their surprise Snape stood waiting, he looked very sour. 

"Hurry up miss Xavier, I don't have all night." He said with his usual sneer. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." Anna said while Snape opened the door for her. The three friends walked back to the common room wondering what Dumbledore threatened Snape with to let him escort Anna out on to the ground. 

***

Harry and Ron were on their way to the kitchen, Friday had gone by very fast and it was know just before the start of dinner. They were covered by the Invisibility Cloak both had growth since the first year so the Cloak was barely big enough to cover them. Ron had become more than 6 feet 6 tall. Harry was shorter but at 6 feet 2 still was fairly tall. The House-Elves almost tackled them when they reached the kitchen especially Dobby was very excited.

"Harry Potter sir, what can Dobby do for you." He squeaked, the other House-Elves stood beside him nodding their heads.

"Can we talk to you in private Dobby?" Harry asked, he knew that when they had Dobby on their side it would be easy. Dobby nodded and they walked to a corner of the kitchen.

"What can Dobby do for Harry Potter sir?" He asked almost jumping in excitement.

"Dobby we need to put something into the Slytherin pumpkin juice." Harry said to the House-Elf. Dobby shook his head    

"Dobby can't do that Harry Potter sir Dobby isn't allowed to let students do anything illegal." 

"Dobby don't worry, it is not illegal we are allowed to play a prank at the Slytherin. Rule 408 from the _Hogwarts book of rules _says so." Harry said softly to Dobby. The House-Elf still looked worried.

"Dobby you can tell to Dumbledore that we did it if he asks." Harry said trying to convince the House-Elf, "we just want to play a trick on Malfoy." He added in an afterthought, he knew how much Dobby hated the Malfoy family. 

"Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter sir? Dobby will allow Harry Potter to do what he wants Dobby would like to see young Malfoy humiliated." Dobby said proudly almost as excited as a few minutes ago. "Even if Dobby has to iron Dobby's hands again." 

"What is the Slytherin table." Ron asked he had watched Harry talk to Dobby, he knew Dobby would do anything for Harry.

"Here sir," an other House-Elf pointed to along table it was full with goblets, Harry and Ron quickly walked to it and started to put a drop of the clear liquid in each goblet. After 10 minutes they were ready, the House-Elves watched their every move.

"Is there anything else sir's want?" A young looking House-Elf asked.

"No, we are ready," Harry started to say but Ron interrupted him.

"Yes, I think it is better if we take some pies and things like that with us to the Gryffindor tower." Ron said. Harry looked at him in surprise.

"There is a big change we won't finish dinner tonight and I don't want to go hungry." He whispered to Harry. He turned to the House-Elves again, who gave them two big plates filled with enough food for their complete dormitory.  

"I knew you could be smart Ron," hArry said laughing, "but wait that was your stomach talking wasn't it." Ron looked at Harry, pulled out his wand and put a very effective tickle charm on him. 

"That is what happens when you insult a Weasley." Ron laughed, his hands in his side, watching Harry panting on the ground. It took Harry five minutes to regain his breath, but then they finally were on their way to the Gryffindor common room to put away the food and the invisibility cloak. 

"Did you do it?" Hermione whispered to them, when they came back down to the common room, they both nodded and Hermione smiled, "good lets go and eat I'm starving.' The three friends walked together with the rest of the Gryffindors to the Great Hall. Hermione had a small magic camera with her, so they would have something to remember this by.

The Slytherin table was half full, Malfoy and his cronies were already there, Harry Ron and Hermione took seats opposite of each other, so on of them could keep an eye on the Slytherin table. The hall filled slowly and after ten minutes Dumbledore gave a sign for them to eat. Hermione looked at the Slytherin table, she saw most of them drink their pumpkin juice, Malfoy had not touched his. the three conspirators were getting worried, if he didn't drink in 30 seconds the first would start to change. But than, with only 10 seconds to spare, he finally put his goblet at his mouth and drank.

"He did it," Hermione whispered to them, trying to look inconspicuous. And than all hell broke loose, there were several shouts coming from the Slytherin table. Harry and Ron could no longer contain them self and turned around, the sight that met their eyes was too funny for words. There were several big yellow canaries sitting at the Slytherin table and there were getting more every second. Almost all the teachers were walking to the Slytherin table looking for Canary Crèmes, there were two teachers who after a short inspection turned to the Gryffindor table. The whole Great Hall was filled with laughter, Hermione was taking pictures trying to keep it unnoticed from the teachers. After 2 minutes Malfoy also changed and Harry and Ron could not help to give a high five. 

"POTTER," rang through the Great Hall, a very angry looking professor Snape walked to them, behind him walked Remus, who was shacking his head muttering to him self.

"Potter, I know you did it, tell me how." Snape snapped. Harry looked unfazed at the anger of Snape.

"Who says I got anything to do with this?" He asked calmly. 

"You are the only one with the resource, Potter. so how did you do it?" Snape looked more dangerous every minute. 

"Yes Harry, I would like to know how you did it. we can't find any Canary Crèmes." Remus added.

"First of all, how do you know they didn't eat it in the common room? Perhaps a Slytherin wanted to have some fun." Harry tried to remain calm although he wanted to laugh badly. "Secondly, you said it your self you can't find any Canary Crèmes that means that other ways have been found to turn people in to canaries and the _Hogwarts book of rules_ doesn't say anything about people turning in to canaries."

"I know you did it, Potter and I want you punished for it." Snape said with a vindictive look in his eyes.

"Even if I did it, which I'm not saying, without the Canary Crèmes it is just a joke and according to rule 408 we are allowed to pull pranks on students." Harry said with a big smile. Snape really looked like he would explode, but he didn't say a word and turned around, the crowed parted hastily when he walked by. 

"Mister Potter, I would like to have a word with you," for the first time that evening Dumbledore spoke, Harry looked up at the professor, his eyes twinkled like mad. "Oh and perhaps mister Weasley and miss Granger would care to join us. The rest of you can continue their diner." Dumbledore added. The three friends followed the headmaster, Remus also joined them, they walked to the gargoyle protecting Dumbledore office. 

"Canary Crèmes." Dumbledore said and the gargoyle jumped aside, "it is a very suitable password, is it no? " Dumbledore laughed while gesturing to the staircase. Inside Dumbledore office they sat down, Dumbledore looked at all three of them.

"Remus already warned me we could expect a canary wave this year." Dumbledore said, "We were wondering how you did it. If you don't mind telling." Harry told the whole story of L'eau de Canari.

"So that's how you turned Sirius and me in canaries." Remus said after he was done laughing. Harry looked at Dumbledore questioning.

"Are you going to punish us?" he asked. 

"No, Harry you were right when you told professor Snape that rule 408 applies here. But I do want to make clear that things like this are ok as long as you don't break rule 408, because when you do you will face the longest detention you have ever had." Dumbledore looked sternly at them. "Now go and enjoy the rest of your evening, I trust you brought some dinner from the kitchen this afternoon." Harry nodded, he didn't even wonder how Dumbledore had known it had been them. 

"Oh miss Granger, when you develop the photos make sure professor Snape does not see them. I don't think he will appreciate them." Dumbledore said smiling at them just before they closed the door. They walked own stairs enjoying the thoughts of Malfoy as a yellow canary.  


	7. Chapter 6 Potions and Animagus

**_Chapter 6, Potions and Animagus _**

"Remember me, why do we need to take Potions?" Harry asked while they walked to the dungeon, it was Monday morning and time for their second Potions class of the year. Harry was dreading it, Snape would take his anger out on him, as always. 

"I don't think Potions is that bad." Anna replied.

"You have only had one lesson and you're not a Gryffindor, but wait and see he will come after you too." Ron sighed as they walked in to the classroom. Snape wasn't there yet so they took seats way in the back and waited after a few minutes. Snape entered, he gave Harry his usual nasty glare and walked to the front of the class. 

"We will be brewing the Anispirit Potion today." Snape looked around the class, his eyes finally rested at Harry. "Does anybody know what it does?" Nobody was surprised that Hermione hand went up in the air, Harry knew what it was too, but it didn't matter if he put his hand up or not, Snape would pick him. And Snape did exactly what Harry had expected.

"Mr Potter, do you know the answer to this question?" He sneered at Harry. 

"Actually I do, sir." Harry answered calmly, he was determent to not let Snape get to him.

"Mr Potter thinks he knows the answer, please do tell us." Snape said with a cold voice.   

"The Anispirit Potion shows the animal form of your soul. It is used to determine what kind of animal your Animagus form can be." Harry replied calmly.

"Almost correct Mr Potter, but you are not complete." Snape spat sounding slightly disappointed. "The Potion usually shows more than one kind of animals, your Animagus form is usually the clearest one. What is the most important ingredient of the Potion?" He looked again at Harry.

"Blood drawn with a silver knife." Harry replied. "It must be a circle and after you drink the Potion the image will appear in the circle. The most common place is the underarm or the palm of your hand." 

"At the end of the class you all will try out your Potion." Snape spoke. The blood needed to be added as last ingredient, but because of the short time span it was normal to first bottle the blood. 

"I will supervise the cutting," Snape said with a vindictive sneer "we don't want a blood bad in this class. I trust you all remember the cleaning spell and healing spell." He walked Harry and Ron's table.   

"Ok mister Weasley, if you please do it." Ron picked up his knife put an antiseptic spell on it and placed it at the palm of his hand. He shook a little, but he made a circle and he caught the blood. After the bottle was filled he put a simple healing spell on his hand and he was ready to start brewing.

"Ok mister Potter," Harry looked at Snape and draw the circle on his hand, he tried concentrating on something else. The three friends had done a blood Potion before and Harry found out that if he didn't think about it he could do it. After Harry healed his hand, Snape walked on disappointed about the ease with which Harry had done it. 

Snape started looking at the others some of the students had big trouble cutting them self, Dean was shaking so much Snape did it and he was not the only one he needed to do it for, most of the girls could not do it them self. Snape walked to Neville and gave him his nastiest sneer and looked ready to do it for him.

"Longbottom if you please do it, or do you need help with it as usual." To everybody's surprise Neville didn't flinch and calmly drawn the circle, caught the blood and healed him self. Snape looked very disappointed. 

"Have you done this before Neville?" Hermione whispered to Neville, he nodded 

"I have been growing Blood Eating Leeks." he replied softly. Harry could not stop a shudder, Blood Eating Leeks were used in Potions as a power booster, but they were very difficult to grow because they needed fresh blood of a human. Harry could not help feeling impressed with Neville. 

After a half hour the whole class was ready to start brewing, the lesson went by normally. All of Neville's calm behaviour was gone and he had just as much trouble as usual, Snape kept looking at him waiting for him to screw up. But to everybody's surprise, twenty minutes before the end of the class his Potion looked exactly like it should.

"Longbottom, I never toughed it possible, but it looks like your Potion is correct. And Miss Granger didn't even help you, it looks like hell froze over." Snape sneered at Neville. Neville became very red and shrank in his chair at the snicker and laughs from the Slytherin. Harry hated Snape at this moment, he was the only one who could insult Neville when he did something right. 

"All your Potions are ready, if you please would take it, than I can check the result." Snape said after he had inspected all the caldrons. Harry took the Potion, it didn't taste too bad, a little bitter. He looked at his hand and slowly a beautiful phoenix formed on his skin, it was a very clear picture. 

_So my Animagus form is a phoenix. _He toughed, but then he felt his heart drop. McGonagall had warned them that magical creatures were impossible to become, you needed the magic of the creature too, this meant that to become a phoenix you need the phoenix magic and that was impossible. He looked around the class, most of them looked very excited and showed their hand when Snape inspected the results. Nodding sometimes, shaking his head when he reached Grabbe and Goyle. When he finally looked at Harry's hand, his eyes showed some surprise and something like disappointment for a very brief period, but he didn't say a word. He walked to the front of the class. 

"You can clean up, homework is to write about what you have seen on your skin, compare it with your own character, it has to be two scrolls in length." He said with his usual sneer. The class left talking excitedly, Hermione, Anna and Ron left with Harry.

"Lets go to McGonagall you know we promised to come by her this afternoon." Hermione reminded him. McGonagall had promised them last year that she would help them to become Animagus, when they had done the Potion. They said good-bye to Anna and almost ran to McGonagall. Harry was not as enthusiastic as the others, he knew he never could become an Animagus. They knocked on the door and almost immediately the door opened.

"Ah misters Potter and Weasley and Miss Granger." McGonagall had opened the door from behind her desk, "What can I do for you?"

"We did Anispirit Potions to day and we came to ask if you would help us become Animagus." Hermione said after they sat down in some chairs McGonagall pointed to.

"Ah yes," she said while she pushed her chair back, "show me your hands or arms." Hermione showed her hand, Harry saw the image of a cat and a dove. 

"I see, I think your form will be a dove, as you can see it is a little bit clearer. They are both strong, so you probable won't have any trouble becoming an Animagus."

"And you Ron show me your hand." She said turning to Ron, Ron's hand showed an eagle very clearly and a very vague image of a unicorn.

"It is very simple with you, you are definitely an eagle, I'm impressed." McGonagall said proudly. "And Harry, what is your form." Harry showed his hand defeated. McGonagall looked just like Snape just as surprised, but there was something else. At first Harry could not determine what it was, until he remembered the look. It was the same look he got when he was lying in the hospital wing. It was worry.

"Ah, I'm sorry for you Harry, but you know what this means, don't you?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, I know." Harry said, "I can't become an Animagus." Ron and Hermione looked at him. 

"What are you saying?" Ron said surprised, he had been staring at his hand and had not seen what Harry's form was. Harry put up his hand.

"I got a phoenix, I have a very strong spirit but I never can become an Animagus." He said sadly "I wanted it so badly, but no I have to be different and get and magical being as form."

"Harry, you don't have to be Animagus to be a strong good wizard," a voice said from the doorway. They all turned around and there stood Dumbledore. "I could not help over hearing your conversation, Harry there is nothing to be a shamed of."  Dumbledore walked in to the room, closed the door carefully and walked to them. 

"Let me see your hand." Harry put out his hand, "I see a very, very strong phoenix, that is something to be proud of Harry. Remember that. Did you ever wonder why I am not an Animagus, Harry?" Harry shook his head, he noticed that Hermione and Ron also looked very interested. 

"No sir, but I assume you did not find it necessary." Harry replied.

"I always wished I could become an Animagus, but I had the same problem as you have, Harry I also had the phoenix. I was just as disappointed, but I found out, there are other things I am very good at. So I forgot about it, concentrated on those other things, you need to do that too." Dumbledore looked at him his eyes twinkled, "now go and see what your class mates have, it is an very interesting topic of conversation. One of my classmates had a worm as form."

"Mister Weasley, Miss Granger if you want to practise, I have time on Wednesday evening. I will be in my classroom from 8 o'clock. If you please would leave now, I can have a word with the headmaster." She said while holding open the door.

"Ok Professor, we'll go and have lunch now." Hermione said putting her arms between those of the boys. Harry's disappointment had been reduced, if Dumbledore had a phoenix than it wasn't all bad. When they reached the Gryffindor table, the 7th years were discussing their animals.

"Hey sit down, we were just wondering what your animals are." Dean said, "I'm a bloodhound, with a little bit of a rabbit mixed in." he said laughing showing his hand. 

"I can't believe it, you have two totally different animals in your soul, two natural enemies." Seamus said "I at least have two hunters, I am a fox it fits me I think. And a shark but I don't think you want to become a shark Animagus, it is useless on land. You three must look at Neville's hand, he is a lion." Neville showed his hand, it showed a clear lion no other animal. Neville looked so proud, Harry could relate to his feeling. 

"And what is your form?" Neville asked. 

"I'm an eagle." Ron said proudly, "and a little bit of a unicorn thrown in. Hermione is a dove or a cat and Harry is a phoenix."

"But that means you will not become an Animagus, Harry?" Neville asked. 

"No, but most of us won't, so that is a comfort," Harry said, he really felt that way.

"But are there any funny ones?" Ron asked, "and what is yours Anna?"

"I have a snake and a wolf." She said showing her hand, Harry felt his hearth drop. She showed a clear snake, it twist and twined the same way the snake in the dark mark did. _I have to watch out for her_, his mind said, but he didn't know if he wanted to listen.

"Do you know what Grabbe's animal is? A Flobberworm." Dean said laughing, "I sat behind him, and I could barely hold in my laughter, I think Snape so was disappointed." 

"Did you see what Malfoy had?" Ron asked curious.

"Yeah, he had a dragon, so he won't become an Animagus and Goyle had a tadpole as animal." Dean answered, he couldn't help laughing, soon the whole Gryffindor table heard Grabbe and Goyle's animals and they all joined in the laughter. Ron and Hermione sat hand in hand under the table. Harry saw Ron trace Hermione's dove lost in thought and than he made everybody startle 

"I've got it, yES. I knew I would find it, it is exactly the same, look at it!" he yelled while holding up Hermione's hand, everybody looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Can I get my hand back, Ron?" Hermione asked annoyed, Ron had dragged her from her seat.

"Sorry," Ron said rather enthusiastic, "but I finally found the answer to my riddle look at your hand, doesn't it remind you of something?" Hermione still looked like she toughed he had lost his mind.

"It is my Patronus, you are my Patronus, Hermione." He said picking her up and danced about the great hall. 

"Mister Weasley, I'm glad you are happy about something, but could you be less noisy about it." Professor Flitwick said with a stern voice. Ron looked up at the other students, they all looked at him and were laughing. Ron became red in seconds and sat down.

"I'm sorry," he said very softly, Harry looked at Hermione's hand. 

"Ron is right, it is the same dove. So that answered the question what your form will be." Harry said. The rest of the day was spent discussing Ron's discovery and their animals.  


	8. Chapter 7 A new Chaser

**_Chapter 7 A new Chaser_**

It was the second Saturday of the school year, traditional the tryouts for the Quidditch teams were held. Gryffindor needed a new Chaser. McGonagall had also decided that they needed a reserve team, because the biggest part of the team would leave after this year. They had a whole new team last year, only he and Ron had some experience and it had taken a little time for the team to became as good as it was now. They did win the cup last year, mainly because Harry and Ron were very good. They wanted to prevent this from happening again, because only Ginny would stay. The rest of the team were all 7th years. So this year they extended the tryouts to everybody who wanted try out. Harry looked at the group of students, before him there was a big group who wanted to try out, the current team was standing beside him. Harry put his want to his throat 

_"Soneras,"_ his voice became magnified.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor tryouts. If you all listen I'll explain what we do this morning, first we'll do some flying exercise to see how good you can handle your brooms and than we'll put you in different groups. We are looking for a new Chaser, but we'll also make a reserve team. Those on that team have a big change they will play next year. Ok that's enough said lets go." He made them fly in a straight line from one end of the stadium to the other in groups of five, the fastest of each group would go through to the next round. Harry knew this wasn't fair because of the different kinds of brooms, but speed also depended on the flyer. There were two boys and three girls who ended in the final. Harry was very impressed by a second year girl, he looked at the sheet to read her name. _Kim Vandermeer_. 

"Hey Ron, look at her flying, she is very good." Harry said to Ron. Kim flew a Nimbus 2002, one of the fastest brooms around. But she was completely at ease and made flying seem easy. She lost the speed game, but only because somebody had a better broom. But that girl sat to stiff on her broom and would probably not survive the obstacle course that was next. 

"Ok, you all have showed how fast you are. But to play Quidditch you also have to react fast. So we made an obstacle course. You have to dodge balls and players.  I'll show you how it's done and than you all get a change to try it." Harry took off, circling the goal post, dodging balls and members of the team. Lavender and Ginny were throwing balls at him the others were trying to block him. After he finished the course, he touched down. 

"As you all saw, I didn't know when they would throw the ball or would block me, but by watching them and anticipating their moves I completed the run. I want you to touch all three pylons and circle all six goal posts. Are there any more questions?" Nobody reacted. 

"Ok, let's go." Harry said. The most of the flyers did reasonable, Ginny and Lavender had hit all of them at least once. Until Kim came, she couched one of the balls and she swerved out of the way of the other one, only Ron had been able to block her. Harry was very impressed by her. Kim would be a great player, but he didn't know what position she wanted to try out for. After all the students had their try, Harry called the team together. 

"Do we have a favourite already for each of the positions?" He asked, they all nodded. "Ok Ginny, Lavender I want you to make sure Kim Vandermeer tries out for Chaser, she is the best out there at this moment, and we need the best." 

"I agree," Ron replied "but I think that she also needs to train as a Seeker. But that will be up to Ginny." Ginny nodded

"First a new Chaser, the rest we'll see when that is over." She said and walked to the waiting crowed, she was followed by the rest of the team.

"People listen up, if you are trying out for Keeper go to Ron, if you are trying out for Beater go to Dean and Seamus, if you trying out for Chaser go with Ginny and Lavender and the rest follow me."

Harry saw Kim walk to Ginny. _ok she will be our new Chaser_, he thought. There were two boys and two girls who wanted to try out for Seeker. 

"First I want to know your names and the year you're in." Harry said to the four waiting students.

"I'm Kayla and I'm a second year." A girl with short blond hair said. Harry had liked her flying.

"I'm Alexander, fourth year," a short, lean boy said. Harry had not been impressed with his speed, but he could react and was one of the best out on the obstacle course.

"My name is Richard and I'm a third year." The next boy said. He was a good flyer, but he was already tall and bulky, next year he would be too big to be a good Seeker. 

"And I'm Daniella, I'm also a second year. A small girl said. Harry looked at her she had been the girl with the fastest broom", but she had been one of the worse on the obstacle course. Harry knew that either Kim or Alexander would be the new Seeker. To find out which one, he threw golf balls at them. They had to catch as many as they could, first alone, than one against the other and finally all four at the same time. After the last balls had been caught, Harry called them to him. 

"We're ready, I'll give some short comment on each of your flying. Daniella I start with you. May I ask why you tried out?" Harry asked trying to sound nice. 

"My brother is the Ravenclaw Seeker and my other brother used to be the captain. It is a family tradition." Daniella said almost in tears. Harry knew why she had looked so familiar, she was the little sister of Rogier Davies, he was an excellent player.

"Daniella, you could be a very good flyer, but you need to get over your fear. You need to practice some more, perhaps on a slower broom and work your way up. Don't give up flying yet, as I said you could be great." Harry said feeling sorry for her.

"Ok, next is Richard. You are a decent flyer, but unfortunately not a Seeker. You are to big for it you would make a good Beater I think, so next year when they are having tryouts try out for Beater and not Seeker." Harry looked at the boy he nodded and did not look terrible disappoint.

"That leaves you two," Harry said to the other two. "You are both great flyers, Kayla is very fast and reasonable in catching the balls. Alexander, you are very good at catching the balls, but your speed is not good enough. Alexander, you need to increase your speed, it isn't your broom because there were flyers with older brooms that were faster. You just have to train that and you'll make a good change." Alexander looked somewhat disappointed.

"Kayla, you need to work on your catching skills, you fly fast and react also fast, but your catching skills are not good enough yet."  She also nodded.

"We're ready, somewhere this evening the reserve team will be announced. Go and change. Harry said and he turned around to watch the others, Ron was just finishing his evaluation with three aspiring Keepers. Ginny and Lavender were still flying. And Dean and Seamus just landed, ready to give their opinion. 

"Have you made up your mind, Ron?" Harry asked Ron, while they were watching Ginny and Lavender. 

"Yeah, you won't believe it, but I think that Dennis Creevey would be an excellent new Keeper. He was without doubt the best out there." Ron said very enthusiastic. 

"Who would ever toughed that that small boy would be a Keeper, he looks more like a Seeker." Harry replied.

"Yeah, I know, but he is very good and I think he will be bigger next year."

"Hey, how did it go?" Ginny asked. She and Lavender came walking to the rest of the group. 

"Have you all made a decision?" Harry asked the team, they all nodded 

"Lets get change and have an discussion about this in the changing room." Ron said. That evening Harry walked in to the common room to post a note on the bulletin board.

_The following people are invited to join the Gryffindor reserve team. They will train with the Gryffindor Quidditch team. First training Monday 16:00 Quidditch stadium._

_Keeper                         Dennis Creevey_

_Beater                          Damian River_

_Beater                          Lucas River_

_Chaser                         __Shaylee Nyoke_

_Chaser                         Lyendo Crockford_

_Chaser                         Suk Wah Li___

_Seeker                         Kayla Turpin_

_The new Gryffindor Chaser will be Kim Vandermeer._

_Harry Potter, Gryffindor captain._

There were several disappointed voices, but above all the congratulations to those who made the team could be heard. Ron stood beside Harry in a corner of the common room, they watch the party that slowly formed.

"This year is going to be fun Harry trust me, our names will be on the trophy." Ron said with a smile looking at Kim who was lifted on to the shoulders of some of her classmates.

"But first we need something to drink, it is an party after all." Ron said and he dashed away to their dormitory to return with something that looked a lot like Harry's invisibility cloak.

"I will be right back he said and before either Harry or Hermione could say anything, he disappeared through the portrait hole. Thirty minutes later he returned with enough Butterbeer for the whole house.

"Here, now the party can really start." he said throwing a Butterbeer to Harry, after seeing their Headboy drink the whole house joined. The party went on until McGonagall threatened to give the whole house detention if they didn't go to bed.   


End file.
